Punished (rated M)
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: A young pharaoh meets his best royal dancer. Yami x Tea/Anzu.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!.**

...and yada yada yada.

Okay, folks, here is another original. In case you missed a good chunk of the title, this is RATED M FOR MATURE-AS-HELL. Did I mention it's explicit? Or mature? Or lemon-y?

A/N: Have you read my intimate DOMA arc alternative scene, "Amorous Fears"? If not, please go read it and make a determination of whether or not you want to come back and read _this_ one. If so, and if you liked it, you might enjoy this one, too! I'm an old woman now, so I get to write more mature stuff and have it _not_ sound like a horny teenager writing out their sexually-frustrated angst porno. Or... at least I hope not.

It's kinky, it's fun, and it may even catch you by surprise. Or it might not, if you're observant enough. Either way, I hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

 **Punished (rated M)  
** by Atemusluckygal  
The ALG Series

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?"

The tall girl with the brown locks stared ahead, jaw set tight, refusing to respond to the question probing at the slivers of her exposed skin. Eyes of crystal blue hardened in determination. Her pride was her fortitude. Her silence, her weapon. The only thing she had left to stave off his power over her.

His eyes raked over every inch of her body as if she were a pretty golden statue he wanted to steal from the museum and admire in private. Peripherally, she could see two branches of stiff golden bangs walk past her shoulder upon soft but confident heel-to-toe footsteps, biding his time, drawing out the creaking of the wooden floorboard beneath the weight of his foot with each step. The long groan from the floor on its own made his prisoner shudder.

"You're one of my elite dancers, no?" asked the man. His voice was low, rich and resonant, floating in harmony with the midnight breeze whistling through the open window.

She nodded wordlessly, keeping her eyes trained on the wall ahead of her.

"Ah." He nodded contentedly, clasping his hands behind his back as he completed his circular path around her. "You must be good, then."

Silence.

"What is your name?"

Still no response. The man grew impatient.

"I had asked you a question, and I command you to answer me. I don't take well to being ignored."

The dancer slowly turned to him, suppressing a playful smile. "As you wish, Pharaoh. My name is Téa."

There it was, the trademark smirk. The one that only showed itself when a duel was won, when everyone knew they were saved, when the adversary sensed the beginning of their inevitable demise. Yami's eyes were smoldering with pride. A strong hand came to rest on the inside of her thigh. Téa's hand descended to hold his bicep, feeling the muscles flex as he firmed his grip. "You _are_ strong."

Téa closed her eyes, doing her best to maintain her demeanor despite how much she wanted to squirm under his touch, and not a moment later she felt hot breath on her neck.

"So tell me, my young dancer, why did I have to impose my authority on you to get you to speak?"

Téa's voice died as it left her throat. It was difficult to concentrate when his soft lips brushed lightly over the porcelain skin of her shoulder. It tickled and yet sucked the strength from her knees at the same time. Her ability to come up with a quick retort failed her. "I…" her answer was cut off by a moan she couldn't contain. It just felt too divine, the pure ecstasy too distracting.

"Mmm…" Moist kisses trailed along her shoulder and up her neck until he was munching softly on the sensitive area beneath her jawbone. The hand holding her thigh began to stroke her there, skating over her skin from the level of her knee to under her skirt, just a few inches below her sex. Her erogenous zones were awakening fast; her vagina clenched and relaxed as his hand came so close to it…

She didn't know how much longer she could hide it. Even her shivering couldn't be controlled at this point. She was deeply intoxicated by his touches, craving more as the seconds passed by. A deep, masculine rumble caressed her ear. "You are still not responding to me properly. Do I need to have you punished?"

She could practically feel his lips smirking against her neck as he resumed his canoodling. In truth, his suggestion roused her even more than before, if even possible, and sent an eager smile to her mouth—he just couldn't see it. Betraying this was the meek, docile voice to follow. "Please be merciful, my pharaoh. It's just that, you are distracting me…"

"You dare lay blame on your king for your defiance?" Yami's voice stayed just above a whisper, but no doubt intensified. "Such an accusation can incur serious consequences, far worse than mere disobedience. You will beg my forgiveness if you wish to be spared."

Téa bowed her head, the smile from a moment before quickly vanishing. "But my king, I cannot lower myself to begging." She looked him in the eye, straightening her posture. "So, I suppose you will just have to carry out your punishment as you see fit."

Yami's breath hitched very noticeably. There was no doubt that her consent had awoken a hungry beast lying dormant inside him, stirring his arousal like a thick stew brewing over a low fire. He cleared his throat. "Very well." Yami finally said, resuming his stoic exterior. He stood back two paces from her, giving her body a once-over from head to toe. He seemed to be pleased with what he saw. He finally pointed to the bed behind her. "Bend over."

Téa furrowed her brow, unmoving.

Yami tried again, more sternly this time. "I said, bend over. I will not tell you again."

Again, a smirk wanted to emerge so badly, but she kept it in the wings until she turned her back to him. She walked slowly and carefully towards the bed, stopping only when her legs hit the mattress. She lowered her elbows onto the bed, keeping her back arched. It wasn't long before she felt her pharaoh's nimble fingers pull down her skirt and softly glide over the satin pink underwear wrapping her bottom.

"Are you prepared to accept your punishment?"

Téa grinned in anticipation, thankful for her hot face being hidden from his view. "Yes."

"I couldn't hear you." He pulled down her underwear to her ankles, exposing her buttocks to the cool draft from the window. It sounded as if hiding the eagerness in his voice was starting to take more effort. "Speak up."

She raised her voice, trying with effort to subdue the desperate want in her tone. "Yes my pharaoh, I accept my punishment, and I pray that the Gods will forgive me for my mistakes"—she turned a side-eye towards him—"and my sinfully prideful nature."

Yami chuckled softly. Both his hands drew away, and for a few long, tense moments in cold absence of contact, Téa braced herself.

 _Smack!_

"Ah!" Téa gasped sharply. It was abrupt, stinging for a second before the pain faded away into a dull aching. His hand remained there for a second before pulling away for another go.

 _Smack!_

Téa could hear him panting heavier with every strike. He grabbed her cheeks with both hands and squeezed hard. Téa dropped her head, trapping her moans in the soft covers beneath her.

 _Smack!_

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

He hit her again, and again, and again, each time increasing the velocity until even the bed frame was making a commotion hammering against the wall, surely loudly enough to catch the attention (and alarm) of anyone within a fifty-foot radius. Téa couldn't help the whimpers escaping her mouth, the pleasure-pain causing heat to spread through her entire body and concentrate on the site of his assaults.

 _Smack!_

An extra hard spank pushed a low cry of pleasure from her throat before her head dropped back down to the mattress. It stung harshly as the warmth of his hand left her tender skin. The spankings suddenly ceased, and his groin pushed up against her backside instead. It was impossible not to feel the stiff erection prodding through his black leather pants against her slick mound. He grinded her, gently at first, and harder with each push. He grabbed her right leg and placed it on the bed, opening her naked sex, and continued his fevered thrusts, very deliberately pointing the tip of his manhood where it intended to penetrate eventually. Hot juices condensed on the lips of her throbbing vulva, with one lone drop making a swift getaway down her thigh.

Yami noticed eventually, feeling quite pleased with himself. He inserted two fingers inside her, her wetness coating his hand. "Ah, you seem to be enjoying your punishment." The tone of his voice picked up a dark, sensual grittiness that sent a cold chill up her spine like a spark of electricity. "Aren't _you_ a naughty little dancer."

"Please…" she begged, moaning as he fingered her incessantly. "Please, punish me more, Pharaoh."

Yami's eyes widened. "Oh?" He gazed upon the red outline of his hand on her sore bottom. As much as he would have liked to continue, there were many other sites to explore. "But just a minute ago you had claimed you were a creature too dignified for begging. You mean to say that you want to be disciplined further?"

Téa pushed herself back up on her hands and turned her face towards him. "Yes. Please." She turned her head downward as a rosy blush warmed her cheeks. Her eyes looked up at him. "I don't think I've learned my lesson, yet. I still think you're a distraction."

His fingers vanished. A sharp twist of the shoulders forced Téa on her back, causing her to squeak in surprise. Some locks of her hair didn't make it to the other side and ended up covering her face. Yami quickly corrected this by brushing the hair away with his finger to reveal startled, wide blue eyes. The wetness from her core streaked across her forehead.

"You're very bold," he said, "I should have you executed."

Téa smirked slyly. "Maybe you should. But you won't."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what makes you, a mere palace entertainer, think you're so above my law?"

"Because I am your best dancer," she asserted proudly, sitting up. Her eyes dropped briefly to glance at his erection, pushing stubbornly against his pants at a perfect angle pointed at her face. "You will never find one like me again if you get rid of me, I promise you."

Yami brought a hand to rest on her cheek, grazing his thumb over her lips. He leaned in, just a breath's length away from her face. His violet eyes burned into hers with hot, strong desire. "Alright. If you're so sure of yourself… then show me."

Téa grinned widely, accepting his challenge. She stood and, with shaking fingers, unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles, with which he aided by kicking them off his feet. She guided him gently to sit on the bed in the same fashion she was earlier. She leaned forward and kissed him lovingly; he received her gesture with a low moan vibrating sensually against her lips. Her tongue poked through his teeth and swished wildly around his. He caught her tongue with his teeth and sucked her tongue deep into his mouth like a powerful vacuum. Téa squealed through her nose, but Yami simply kept pulling her in until he was satisfied enough to release her. He pulled away to uncover a fine blush on his panting dancer's cheeks.

"You are playing with fire, my dear," he said, smirking confidently.

Téa mirrored his smirk with one of her own. "I expected no less from such a powerful king… _your_ _highness_."

She took a moment to admire his nearly-naked form, clothed only by thin grey boxer briefs. Despite his modest height and slender frame, he was incredibly fit, no doubt in part due to his rigorous training in running and combat. After all, if he were to be an avatar for the Gods, a fragile twig of a boy would not do. Nothing in scripture mentioned anything about the aesthetic appeal of the king, but it did seem that the Gods sculpted every inch of this man with care and meticulous detail, like a glorious Greek-inspired statue praising the human form through its own perfection. She ran her fingers over the refined edges of his high cheeks, his long slender neck, the sharp ridges of his collarbone, the landscape of muscle and bone beneath his hard chest and abs. "And such a handsome one…" she murmured softly.

"I'm still waiting for your dazzling performance, Téa," The pharaoh crooned softly as he watched her.

Téa's hands washed over his sides and pulled off his boxers in one swift motion, freeing his hardened shaft in doing so. She then grasped his sturdy shoulders for support as she mounted him, heaving and undulating her body in a smooth, rhythmic grinding motion. Keeping her head low, she nipped softly at the smooth skin of his neck, smiling victoriously as she felt him shiver. His neck and shoulders tensed as he gasped and purred from her consuming affections, much to her delight. His hand came around to hold her hip, pulling her closer so that her wet sex made contact with his aroused flesh at every gyration. The other hand slid up her belly, underneath her loose cropped top, to fondle her breast.

"You really are a talented dancer, Téa," the pharaoh praised through laborious breathing. "It's no wonder you are so confident in yourself." His fingers took her hardened nipple and twisted it firmly between index finger and thumb, summoning goosebumps to the surface of her silky skin. "But you must still be punished for your insolence."

Téa's forehead drooped until it rested on his shoulder. She tried to resume her grinding, but every time he pinched her harder, her momentum was interrupted by her shaking legs. "Ah…"

"Are you learning your lesson yet, dancer?" He pinched and twisted and pulled, thoroughly enjoying watching the way it crumpled her posture.

Téa stubbornly persevered with her grinding, futile as it was.

"Still nothing?" His fingers left her breast to dip into the crevice between her thighs. He dragged a finger up the thin line of her wet slit and pressed lightly against her clitoris, hearing her mewl in his ear. It was music to his ears. "How about now?"

"I'm… I'm…" Hot pleasure surged through her body like liquid fire rushing through her veins. The persistent rubbing and swirling brought her nearer and nearer to her climax far too quickly, "I'm going to…!"

"You're going to what?" the pharaoh asked teasingly, slowing down the ministrations to the point of torment. He pulled his hand away, listening with great satisfaction to the whimpering from the dancer on his lap as he left her achingly close to her peak. He pulled off her shirt and bra to squeeze her breast gently and tease her tender nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh please, Pharaoh…" pleaded Téa, "don't leave me like this, I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Begging again, are we?" Yami asked as he spun them around and lowered her onto her back upon the bed. "But I thought this is what you wanted?"

The pharaoh watched Téa's hand sliding down her torso, fingers outstretched. He quickly snatched her wrist as she tried to finish the job herself. "I don't think so," he scolded. He brushed the tip of his member against her now swollen clitoris, causing Téa to throw her head back in agony.

" _Please_ …"

Yami grabbed both of her hips and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. He tapped his erection at her entrance; the mere intensity of his desire to be inside her was making it throb achingly. One slow push, and he buried himself in her warm folds, exhaling deeply. His body trembled from head to toe as he plunged again and again. The slushing sound of her wetness and the weeping moans of his lover, the smell of sweat on both of them as the thrusting became harder and more urgent, the taste of her sweet tongue still in his mouth, the sight of a flushed Téa punishing her own nipples in the same way he was earlier as she sought to occupy herself, all combined with the purely debilitating pleasure consuming every inch of his body as he ravaged her so passionately… the sensory overload was pushing him to the end quicker than he was prepared for.

"Ah! Pharaoh!" The pressure was too incredible, the burning too gratifying as Yami placed his thumb on her clitoris once more, drawing a circular path around it in time with his penetrating. Her vagina squeezed tightly in short intervals while struggling to withstand the stimulation. Suddenly, her slick walls clamped down on him like a vice, her back arched as she wailed in orgasm. The pharaoh quickly joined her in his own, sending his head spinning and all the energy draining from his muscles. His body went slack, and he collapsed onto the bed beside her, frantically trying to regain his breath.

* * *

After a minute or so of recovery, Yami rolled over on his side to watch his lover, who was alight in post-coital glow. Her eyes were closed and a shade of pink colored her cheeks from a trailing blush.

Téa's sapphire eyes fluttered open a moment later, and she turned her loving gaze on him. "That was awesome."

Yami smiled in veneration. She looked positively riveting when she was content. "I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you did too, right?"

His smile faded, his eyes dropped to the mattress beneath them. "I did," he grumbled.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I felt like… like I wasn't myself."

"Well, yeah. We were roleplaying. That's what roleplaying is."

"I know."

"So…?"

He averted his eyes. "I'm not a power-hungry, sadistic, predatory tyrant."

"Yeah, I know."

He looked at her. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. You're not a power-hungry sadistic predatory tyrant just as much as I am not an innocent, defiant servant performer that you had to seduce into subservience."

Yami smirked. "You certainly are not."

She wagged a playful finger at him. "Exactly. We were playing characters, people who aren't who we normally are, for fun. Do you not remember the discussion we had beforehand?"

"Yes, I do." He grabbed her hand holding up the finger. "I just want to preserve your dignity, that's all. The way I spoke to you… the acts I carried out on you…"—he fondly remembered 'disciplining' her over the very bed they were lying on, as his toes curled at the memory—"they felt so very degrading."

"They _were_ degrading, but it was really fun."

He looked astonished. "Really? That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not, I trust you."

"Oh."

"And besides, that's why we came up with a safe word. 'Duck curry'. Remember?"

Yami chuckled. "Yes."

"And you trust me to use this safe word if I ever felt like you were going too far, as you would do the same to me?"

"…yes."

"So relax. You were fine. You were _great_."

Yami bowed his head respectfully at her, relieved at the validation. "And so were you."

Téa smiled proudly. "Thank you."

The pharaoh's voice trembled slightly with his next words, something Téa rarely heard. "And for the record, you are an incredible human being. You are kind, brave, and intelligent. And, might I add, a talented dancer. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. I view you as my partner and my equal, and I love you."

Téa giggled. "I love you too." She squeezed his hand, touched by his words and yet couldn't help being humored a bit by his anxiety at the same time. "And if this is _any_ assurance, I know that you were a worthy king."

He kissed her hand gently, touched deeply by her sentiment. Those words held more weight than she would ever know. "Thank you."

Téa stared at their connected hands for a moment, as a sly smile stretched her lips. "Wanna go again?"

Yami was surprised. "Again, now?"

"Oh come on," she challenged, "my great and powerful Game King is _gamed out_ before round two?"

The pharaoh smirked, feeling the stirrings of arousal once more. "You know better than to provoke me like that."

Téa ignored his warning. "Let's switch this time. How do you feel about dancing for _me_?"

His eyes widened. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, a streak of pink stretching over the bridge of his nose. "Uh… unfortunately that won't be as glamorous of a performance as you're hoping."

She giggled, sitting up and rolling the kinks out of her neck and back. "Alright, we'll come up with something."

END

* * *

...is it hot in here or...?

JK. lol. Hope you enjoyed. As usual, reviews/faves are much appreciated, so go ahead and spank that button.

Also, make sure to follow my ongoing project/collaboration, "A Taste of Apple"!

Thanks for stopping by,

ALG


End file.
